creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy Girl
See the little Sandy Girl, Sittin on a stone, Weepn’, cryin’, all the day alone, Stand up Sandy Girl, Wipe your tears away, Choose the one you love the most and dance, dance away I had always been the type to enjoy a good walk along some quiet beach, ever since I was very little I had found the beach to be one of the most alluring places in the world. Some people like woods, others prefer play parks or hills but I was definitely the kind that enjoyed the feeling of sand under my toes and the smell of the sea around me. When I was little my mother always sang "Little Sandy Girl" to me and sometimes other kids would sit in a circle and play the game with me - I loved that song more than anything and I'm sure my mother sang it to keep me amused when I wasn't able to get to the beach. Even as I grew older and the nursery songs stopped I would hum that tune to myself as I walked down the beach, enjoying the time I had and often spending hours at a time just wandering across the seaside. One day I must have stayed longer than I ever had before, losing all sense of time until I noticed the sun was beginning to set - now as much as I loved the beach I knew they were not exactly the best places to be at night and thus decided to make my way out before it got too dark. It was then that I heard something that made me pause, shivers running down my spine, it was a song I had heard so many times as a child - little more than a whisper, yet seeming to travel so clearly to my ears: See the little Sandy Girl, Sittin on a stone, Weepn’, cryin’, all the day alone, Stand up Sandy Girl, Wipe your tears away, Choose the one you love the most and dance, dance away Instantly I looked over to the source and saw a vision that made me question my sanity, in what seemed to be a perverse mockery of the song a little figure not like a girl made out of sand was sitting atop a stone on the beach, her hands covering her face as bitter tears seemed to come from her tiny form. I could feel a sense of dread filling my body as I stared at the ghostly figure, the weeping seeming to grow stronger as the ethereal music continued to play over and over - as if an invisible choir was at work. Just as I began to back away the figure suddenly stood up and looked towards me, the face was little more than swirling sand and no visible features could be found - the figure proceeded to extend long arms towards me as it began to sway slightly in a macabre "dance" and my fight or flight instincts finally took a hold. I fled as fast as I could out of the area, not daring to look back - my heart racing as the ghostly singing played once more in my mind: See the little Sandy Girl, Sittin on a stone, Weepn’, cryin’, all the day alone, Stand up Sandy Girl, Wipe your tears away, Choose the one you love the most and dance, dance away Several days went by and I began to calm down, I never told my friends or family about what happened and I knew they would probably think I was crazy, truth is sometimes I wonder if I am crazy myself. As for going back to the beach... well, let's just say I don't have such a fondness for the seaside anymore. I'm more of a "stay at home" person these days. Category:Ghosts Category:Music